


The Frysta Gudar

by 7Threes



Series: The World of Mundi [2]
Category: The World of Mundi
Genre: Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Threes/pseuds/7Threes
Summary: The Frysta Gudar ancients settled in Darra set their war cries against the Leo Imperium.





	

Darra was the coldest of lands, harsh with sprawling mountains and endless snow. A powerful civilization nestled in these snow-capped peaks, known only as the Frysta Gudar.

They vanished mysteriously overnight, at the end of the year that Elak Kval had found his new nature. 

* * *

 

"Akiron Elak Kval! Please please please can you go explore outside with me!"

A child of the name Thil Gregor begged Elak Kval. Many of the villagers here in Vorweis Village were kind and too weak to fight, but they respected Elak Kval like a hero because he was a soldier. If only they knew the atrocities that he had once carried out upon their people.

Yet again, if it weren't for the Siege of Panzerlin, Elak Kval would still be a puppet to the strings made out of a false mane of a coward cat.

"Thil-Krin, I don't have time now. I must speak with Akiron Vethus Talvur before going out again."

Elak Kval insisted.

"You have to talk to that old geezer every time? Why does he always put you in chains?"

Thil poked at the sensitive subject.

"There are some things that you are best left not knowing, Thil-Krin."

Elak Kval bitterly said, twisting the weights on his arms.

"Why do grown-ups always keep secrets?!"

Thil whined.

Elak Kval wished he could tell the boy, cry to the Guardian Deities.

* * *

 

"Elak Kval. Sit down for a second."

Vethus Talvur commanded, not once looking from his studies.

"Yes, Akiron."

Elak Kval humbly sat behind his master.

"Do you want to know what Kväll has told me?"

Vethus Talvur asked rhetorically.

"He has declared you his next chosen advocate."

"Excuse me, Akiron. Perhaps I have heard wrong."

Elak Kval insisted.

"No. Kväll has chosen you to bare the Mark of Sunsetting. You are the only known Tidesman of this age, Elak Kval. You will bring hope to us all."

Vethus Talvur continued.

"This must be a mistake, Akiron. I am but a prisoner of war-"

"While that may be, you were born anew as Elak Kval. When a day ends, another is inevitable to begin. You are the embodiment of that nature."

Vethus Talvur interrupted.

"Then what nature do you show, Akiron?"

Elak Kval asked.

"I am not as fortunate to receive such a blessing, Elak Kval."

Vethus Talvur replied.

The look in his eyes were jealousy, and Elak Kval was fearful of that hideous envy.

* * *

 

"Filthy outsider!"

A thug kicked at Elak Kval's unarmored stomach, knocking him to the snowy ground as the wind drained from his lungs. His eyes grew bleary, water at his eyes as he was dragged outside a tavern in the middle of the night.

"You cheated the gods! Mastix curse you, punish you, torture you! Vermin filth!"

Another stomped his face against the curb, causing Elak Kval to bleed from his cheek.

"Exodus to Vitium, you parasite! Curse you to the abyss!"

Being kicked in the stomach again felt less bad than it did before, evidence of his numbness.

The biggest thug had brass knuckles, cracking them as he stood over Elak Kval. He swooped him by the neck sharply slamming him against the brick wall outside the tavern in the alley.

"These are my streets, got it? No filthy pussycats are gonna breathe an inch of my air and taint it with their disgusting heresy."

He spat in Elak Kval's bleeding face, slight alcohol mixed in his saliva burning the abrasion on his face.

"The name's Agorn, freak. Don't forget it!"

The thug punched Elak Kval square in his face, knocking the back of his head hard against the brick wall, darkening his vision and causing him to go limp as he fell from Agorn's massive hands.

They left quickly, the Beschützen Officers arriving a little too late to catch them, but to find Elak Kval crying silently, tears moving through thick blood.

* * *

 

"What happened, Elak Kval?"

A Beschützen Officer asked.

"I was dragged out of the tavern, but I was pretty drunk so I didn't exactly know what was going on. Before I knew it, some thugs were yelling about how I was an outsider and beat me."

Elak Kval emptily responded, bags under his eyes.

"Not many here in Panzerlin are too fond of you, Elak Kval. You escaped death somehow like a cockroach and crawled in the cracks of our home. That's how they see it."

The Officer replied as he scribbled down on his notepad.

"I didn't ask to live. I never knew anything about what family was, so I went out there to die or leave."

Elak Kval admitted.

"What brought you back to the capital, anyway?"

The Officer asked.

"Kväll said I needed to get to the center of the land of Frysta Gudar to receive the Mark of Sunsetting before the year ends."

Elak Kval responded.

"This is the first documented case of someone being Tide-Chosen as an outsider. They only are legends, the Tide-Chosen. This will be the first modern case, too."

The Officer commented.

Legends only exist because the ancients have passed.

* * *

 

As the sun rised over the land of Darra, Elak Kval soon discovered what he had done by being at the middle of the land. He heard all of their voices screaming in his head, scared and mad.

"What did you make me do, Kväll?!"

Elak Kval shook in his fear as he collapsed to his knees.

"The Council ordered another sacrifice, this time on a larger scale than the rest."

Kväll responded morbidly.

"The Council? This was a collective decision?!"

Elak Kval hissed to the ground in his crushing anguish.

"No. There is a hierarchy that you will understand not too long from now. Kval, the Lord Deity commanded it."

Kväll responded.

"Then was I really just kept alive to destroy them? Why did- why?!"

Elak Kval banged his head in the marble floor.

"Kval made the decision so you could feel his power in contrast to yours. You may destroy a whole civilization with one hand, but the guilt that follows with is heavy to hold."

Kväll spoke in reassurance.

* * *

The sun was orange, a bloody hue in its wake.


End file.
